(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a copying lathe, and more particularly to copying cutting device for wood lathes, which enables mass processing of products to achieve consistent form and specification in an economical and speedy manner.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional wood lathes are usually not provided with copying cutting function. It depends upon the skill of the carpenter to cut, process and shape the products. Understandably, there are various drawbacks with them, which are listed below:
1. The worker has to be very skillful and experienced in order to produce satisfactory products. Ordinary workers are unable to do that, which means that prolonged training is necessary. PA1 2. The products made by individual workers cannot be exactly identical in specification and form, so that quality is hard to control, and assembly is not easy. Besides, mass production is not possible. PA1 3. It will be labor consumptive to try to manually produce products of identical form and specification. Faulty products may easily result, which will increase costs.
Although there is a kind of wood lathe which is equipped with a copying cutting device. The manufacturing cost is high and it can provide only a single cutting function, which is not economical.